


Man of Steel: Lashina, Una Nueva Aventura.

by KalK



Series: Man of Steel Books [2]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashed Clark Kent, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Brainwashing, Past Torture, Seduction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Luego de muchos años al servicio de Darkseid, Lashina decide dejar el planeta en el que vivió toda su vida. Aunque es una guerrera, ella quiere algo más, aun sueña con un tal Kryptoniano que conoció hace tantos años y sobretodo porque descubrió hace poco que tiene un hijo que no conoce.Actualización: 15-06-2020Modifique capítulo 2, agregue una escena más al final





	1. Una nueva aventura.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Mi historia esta ubicada en el DCAU, después del Episodio Legado y con unos saltos en el tiempo, pero también agrego la historia de Superboy de la serie animada Young Justice. 

**Creadores de Superman: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics & WB**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo, Darkseid amo y soberano de Apokolips hizo que Superman fuera secuestrado y torturado como también que sufriera un lavado de cerebro para pensar que era hijo adoptivo del dios dictador. Como sabemos, esto llevó a una serie de eventos que darían inicio al arco de CADMUS en la serie Justice League Unlimited, como sabemos un desconfiado Emil Hamilton junto al gobierno del país decidieron crear un clon que estuviera de su parte, si es que algún día el hombre de acero nuevamente se volvía en contra de ellos._

_Obviamente las bases para esto se establecieron en los capítulos finales de Superman The Animated Series, donde Lashina estaba durmiendo descaradamente con Kal-El que es algo de lo que se regodea cuando el regreso a Apokolips para vengarse. Aunque para Clark de ese momento, era cuando después de una misión exitosa actuando de acuerdo a su nuevo papel en la vida, se iba a celebrar al dormitorio con la bella guerrera._

_Aunque sabemos en realidad que ella abusó sexualmente de el, debido a que a Superman le hicieron creer que era otra persona. Las personas del planeta no sabían o no quieren entender esto. Debido a esto, crearon a Galatea clon de Kara unos años mayor que Supergirl, pero aparte de esto. Durante mucho tiempo, estuvieron perfeccionando otro clon, pero en esta ocasión tenía ADN de Superman pero no era su clon en realidad era el hijo de este último con otra persona._

_Este niño resulta ser hijo de Kal-El y Lashina, tres años después que Clark regreso a su vida normal. La guerrera reapareció, llevando otro nombre Duchess. La ex-amante de Superman había sufrido un accidente en una misión con las Furias y no regreso a Apokolips, fue encontrara por Amanda Waller quien descubrió que la joven tenía amnesia y que podía usarla como guerrera para el escuadrón suicida, varías semanas después se descubrió que todo era una farsa, ella nunca tuvo amnesia y se quedo en la tierra para divertirse, a un par de horas antes de regresar a Apokolips lo busco. Ellos hace pocas horas se habían encontrado y pero no llegaron a nada, ella quería volver a sentir su piel para ella le iba hacer una emboscada. Sabía su recorrido antes de volver a su departamento, durante su tiempo libre lo estuvo vigilando y cuando se encontraran el pensaría que fue casualidad_

* * *

_Año 2001_

_Noche azotea de un edificó. Clark no creía lo que veía, pensé en irse pero prefiero acercarse, hablar con ella y ver que se fuera._

Bajo y se le quedo mirando - Lashina, que haces aquí? - ella lo miraba de arriba a bajo

Hola Kal ¿cómo estás? - pregunto ella en un tono casual, para después responder su pregunta - querido han ocurrido, muchas cosas en estos meses y sobretodo en la última hora - le confesó y contó su historia, poco a poco se acercó a el - antes de irme, quería verte. Después de todo, fuimos pareja más de un mes...creo que tres meses estuviste en Apokolips

Clark, al recordar eso se molesto - no hablemos de eso, me lavaron el cerebro, me controlaron y me violaste. - Ella se movía seductoramente hacia el

Es verdad, te secuestraron, como también sufriste de tortura pero esa relación que tuvimos fue real - Clark, ante este comentario se puso rojo. - Yo no te obligue a nada, los dos nos acercamos mutuamente después de nuestra primera misión juntos. Como nos besamos y acariciamos, esta la habitación que te había dado el poderoso Darkseid. En la que festejamos, muchas celebraciones. Disfrute de tus talentos y tu de los míos, supongo que me has extrañado esas frías noches.

Sin darse cuenta Kent, ella estaba frente a el a un centímetro y lo beso con mucha pasión, luego el la detuvo y la alejo - no podemos

No hables, sabes que quieres. Yo lo se, se que quieres - susurro ella, Lashina llegó hacia abajo con su mano y sintió la entrepierna de Clark, y el superheroe llego a tiritar. Ella sonrió en el efecto que ella estaba teniendo sobre él. Para volver a besar al hombre que estaba en frente de ella, Clark se guió por la pasión y desnudo a la mujer en frente de el, al mismo tiempo ella a el. Teniendo sexo, en la azotea del edificio. Clark pensaba que desde que regreso de Apokolips, no pudo estar con ninguna humana. Su relación con Lois no resulto, debido a que cuando estaba bajo el control de Darkseid, hizo cosas Lashina que no podría hacer con otra persona que no fuese de su nivel de poder.

A la vez que pasaba esto allí, eran vigilados desde otra azotea por Amanda Waller, que misteriosamente se había enterado de los planes de Lashina. Waller se veía contenta - Así que parece que eres tu, mi querida Duchess a quien estado buscando - Tomo su teléfono y llamo a alguien, se ve a ella con una gran sonrisa - tranquilo, como ya sabemos el proyecto Galatea va funcionando sin problemas, pero teníamos problemas con Kr2. Pero, creo que encontré la solución para seguir con nuestro proyecto, necesito que traigan a científicos a la ubicación en la que me encuentro. - en momento vemos que Superman toma sus pertenecías como las de Lashina también, para después tomar a la joven en sus brazos para irse volando y desaparecen en el cielo. Amanda sonríe - es momento, vengan.

* * *

Media hora después.

En la azotea en que se encontraban Superman y Lashina, unos científicos estaban trabajando. Amanda observaba lo que hacían, uno de ellos se le acerco.

Ella lo miro - tienen lo que necesitan

Si - contesto Emil Hamilton - dejaron...bastantes fluidos, para poder seguir con el proyecto

Sonrió Waller - muy bien, Duchess tendremos una linda conversación 

* * *

**Man Of Steel:**

**Lashina. Una Nueva Aventura.**

Protagonistas

Camila Mendes como Lashina

Dylan Sprayberry como Conner Kent

Wentworth Miller como Scott Free

Con Paula Garcés como Big Barda

Y la actuación especial de:

Levi Conely como Clark Kent

* * *

Historia escrita: por **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

**Meses antes**

**Metrópolis. S.T.A.R. Labs.**

Hace un par de horas Superman había atacado la tierra, ahora se encuentra encadenado a una cama de laboratorio y completamente desnudo. Esta siendo examinado por científicos de arriba a bajo, sobre el podemos ver luces rojas, Lex tira del cabello de Kal-El y el General Hardcastle apretaba su cuello. Emil se le acerca rápido, ambos hombres lo observan.

Que sucede Hamilton? no me diga que volvió a ponerse del lado de el - pregunta serio Luthor

Hamilton niega con la cabeza - no, no es eso. Sucede que puede despertar y estamos trabajando

Tranquilo, cobarde. Lo inyectaron un fuerte sedante o no, además que esta bajo estas luces de color rojo, esta indefenso. Cualquier cosa, lo golpeo - ríe el General

Un científico se acerco a Hamilton - profesor, tenemos noticias

Dime - respondió

Parece que tenía pareja, según los estudios hace pocas horas tuvo relaciones sexuales - el joven científico respondió

Sin pensarlo, el General dijo - debe ser Lane, esa perra traidora 

No, General. Es ADN alienigena de la mujer que detectamos, aunque es muy poco para el proyecto

Lex Luthor sorprendido decía - Así que engañaba a Lois Lane 

Interesante - se escucha una voz, es la voz de Amanda Waller que aparece desde las sombras. - es probable que aparezca esa mujer, habrá que esperar.

* * *

**Año 2004**

**Apokolips**

Vemos el cielo de color rojo, muy oscuro. Poco a poco, la imagen empieza a decender a las calles. Se puede ver a muchos guerreros, corriendo y persiguiendo a alguien. Ese alguien es una mujer guerrera de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, para agregar que va desnuda como llego al mundo. Va sin su atuendo de batalla, ni sus armas que son unos látigos de acero cargados eléctricamente que se pueden extender, retraer y envolver alrededor de los objetivos. Aunque no iba con ellos, en realidad si iba con algo una pequeña caja. Una caja madre, al tener algo de tiempo la enciende y aparece un tubo boom, ingresa en el y desaparece.

Los guerreros y antiguos aliados de la guerrera, miraban la escapada de ella. Se escucho la voz de una mujer mayor, que se venía acercando al lugar - la tienen? en donde esta?

Lashina huyó, Granny - confesó un mujer grande y corpulenta

La mujer mayor se estaba enojando - Stompa, como que huyo - grito ella - estúpidos, que le vamos a decir al amo - las furias y la tropa al lado de ellos, la miraban con temor.

* * *

**Planeta Tierra. Noche**

Vemos la ciudad de Metrópolis, esta lloviendo y se ve un destello de luz que proviene de un callejón. Es el tubo de luz en el que había entrado Lashina, ahora salía de allí. Un vagabundo se le quedo mirando, de arriba a bajo. Primero sorprendido de como apareció allí y segundo por su desnudes. Cautelosamente se le acerca para tocarla, pero una voz lo detiene.

No se lo sugiero, podría golpearlo muy fuerte - le dice una mujer que va entrado al callejón. lleva un paraguas en la mano izquierda y una bolsa grande en la otra mano. - llegaste, que bueno. Estas lista? - se quito el paraguas y se miraron, se sorprendió al verla desnuda - parece que estuvo salvaje el escape "hermana" - ellas como las otras furias se han criado como hermanas, desde muy pequeñas y no siempre se han llevado bien. Barda había hecho una promesa, cuando se supiera del niño la buscaría y lo planeaba cumplir pero de ex de Kal regreso antes. 

Ahora la guerrera, tenía en frente a la madre de ese futuro niño. 

Si. Quiero conocer a mi hijo - confirmo Lashina, Barda le entrega la bolsa y de allí saco dos botas largas, junto a impermeable largo de colo beige para mujer

Barda se le quedo viendo - te queda bien, parece que tuve razón en traer las botas

Si, te vez muy bien mi amor - dijo el vagabundo, que a los pocos segundos golpeo, pero no mato

La nueva aliada se quedo mirando la situación - se lo dije, hombrecito. - luego miro a Lashina - vamos a casa - la joven asintió y siguió a su amiga.

* * *

**19 años atrás.**

**Apokolips.**

El día de ayer habían capturado a Superman, producto de una trampa que habían creado para el hombre de acero. Una nave espacial varada, con una señal de auxilio. Ayer por obra de Darkseid perdió sus poderes y fue torturado una y otra vez, ahora Clark se encontraba en una camilla dentro de un tanque de agua de Green Kryptonite, una maquina estaba conectada a su cabeza y en una pantalla se estaban viendo sus recuerdos. 

Darkseid y su élite observaban el tanque de agua, entre ellos estaban Granny Goodness, Desaad, Steppenwolf, Kalibak, Glorious Godfrey, Amazing Grace. - estará bien? no se mueve y tiene los ojos abiertos, esta maquina que era lo que le hacia? - pregunto Amazing Grace

El Esta bien, con esta maquina podemos ver sus recuerdos. Para cuando le hagamos el lavado de cerebro, dejemos y modifiquemos lo esencial - respondió Desaad, quien revisaba sus signos vitales 

Steppenwolf interrumpió - sobrino, que vas hacer con el después de eso? 

Darkseid sonrió - si, se convertirá en mi nuevo hijo y también sera la fabrica de nuevos guerreros - la élite lo miraba, Granny sonreía - los hijos de Superman serán guerreros poderosos, durante su tiempo libre lo encerraremos en una habitación con jóvenes mujeres fértiles y así para que engendre poderosos guerreros - se froto la barbilla. Amazing Grace escuchó, con una sonrisa en su boca seca. Darkseid estaba pensando usarlo como hijo, guerrero y esclavo sexual. Sus pensamientos y su vista se dirigieron al estanque de agua, donde se encontraba el inconsciente Superman. Le encantaba la idea de su amo, producir hijos para ser guerreros a la orden de Darkseid, ella quiere ser una candidata. Sin saber que alguien más quiere estar dentro de los pantalones de el. Esa alguien es Lashina, quien esta escuchando lo que esta hablando la Elite.

Continuara...

Man Of Steel Book 5: Lashina. Una Nueva Aventura


	2. Duchess

Como sabemos Lashina fue criada como guerrera en el orfanato de Granny Goodness, asumió el liderazgo de las Furias Femeninas para disgusto de Bernadeth cuando Big Barda dejó Apokolips escapando para el planeta Tierra junto a a su amante Mister Miracle.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado. Clark había regresado a la tierra, se refugió en la granja de sus padres y le contó a su prima Kara lo que le pasó en Apokolips, como también su relación con Lashina. Ellos no sabían que eran escuchados por la guerrera, hasta el final del día cuando le pareció sentir tu aroma.

* * *

Tres años habían pasado. Muere Jonathan Kent, Lashina regresa a ver a Kal desde lejos en el funeral del padre adoptivo de su amado. La vida de ella había cambiado desde hace unos meses, durante una misión para rescatar a Glorious Godfrey, un nuevo dios que había sido encarcelado en la Tierra, Bernadeth traicionó a Lashina cuando las Furias Femeninas escapaban a través de un tubo de luz. Atrapada en una explosión, Lashina es enviada volando hacia el pantano que rodea la Penitenciaría de Belle Reve.

* * *

Sobreviviendo a la explosión, permaneció en el pantano hasta que se presenta la oportunidad de salvar a un miembro herido del Escuadrón Suicida, una agencia del gobierno de los Estados Unidos que usa seres poderosos para cumplir misiones suicidas. Aprovechando la oportunidad para congraciarse con el equipo y alegando estar sufriendo de amnesia, Amanda Waller permitió que Lashina se uniera. Denominada rápidamente Duquesa por el personal de apoyo debido a su comportamiento altivo, se convirtió en una parte crítica del Escuadrón y participó en casi todas las misiones del equipo durante su tiempo como miembro.

* * *

Eventualmente, ella diseñó un regreso a Apokolips y convenció a muchos miembros del Escuadrón para que la acompañaran. Eso lo tenía planeado para el día de mañana, hoy iba a salir a divertirse como lo hacen los humanos. Se encontraba bebiendo tranquila en la barra, cuando un hombre hermoso se le acercó. Ambos se quedaron mirando, ella le sonrió y el beso su mejilla.

Voy a casa, vas ir después de aquí - pregunto el

Ella asintió a esto - si, quiero estar un poco más aquí - se quedo pensativa - Rick, mañana va hacer un gran día - lo tomo de la camiseta y beso sus labios

Nos vemos cariño - dijo el, después de besarse y se alejo de ella. Sabía muy bien, que no debía presionar a la guerra. Le encanta, su poder de mando y su belleza, pero sabe lo mortal y terrible que puede ser. Ella no sabe su identidad, pero el y la banda lo saben. Es la terrible Lashina, una de las Furies de Darkseid. 

* * *

Minutos después

Un hombre hermoso y musculoso, vestido como ella con pantalón de militar y camiseta sin mangas. Salio de las sombras, camino hacia ella y tomo asiento a su lado

Hola - le dice Clark

Ella se gira, lo mira de arriba a bajo y le responde - Hola, hasta que saliste de tu escondite boy toy

Sabes quien soy? - Barda le había dicho que ella tenía amnesia

Lashina bebió el contenido de su vaso - Si y obviamente se quien soy 

Tu amnesia? - pregunto el ex-granjero

Ríe ante este comentario - no se como supiste de aquella, pero la invente

Porque? - le pregunta serio

Se queda pensativa - la estúpida de Bernadeth me dejo aquí y honestamente decidí tomarme unas vacaciones - se quedaron viendo y ella pregunto - tu como supiste?

Por Barda - ahora fue el turno de el de beber y respondió - a ella le informaron que estabas con amnesia y que al volver tu memoria, viajaras con el escuadrón a Apokolips a saldar cuentas con Bernardth, la matas...luego Darkseid la revive y te mata a ti

Lashina sonríe - te has preocupado por mi, sabía que me querías - se acercó a el, para besar a su hombre y el se aleja de ella

No hay beso, es lo que te debía por el tiempo....en que nosotros vivimos juntos - le aclaro - se levanto de su asiento y esta por irse, cuando ella toma su mano

Ambos se miran - siento lo de tu padre adoptivo, estuve allí...quería estar contigo - Clark recordó, durante un tiempo sentir su aroma, en verdad ella había estado allí con el

Gracias, cuídate - le dijo, empezó a caminar y sin mirar atrás

Ella suspiró y luego miro al barman - oye, quiero más - pero algo le daba vuelta, esa extraña visita de Kal y Barda que lo buscara, algo que está pasando. 

* * *

En la azotea de un edificó 

Barda observaba lo ocurrido, gracias a que el Dr. Fate había hecho un hechizo. Luego se acercó a el, ella lo miró.

Pero...el no la detuvo, Lashina piensa ir a su muerte - gruño Barda

El la miro - así estaba planeado, ella morirá mañana. Su plan termina en una batalla contra las fuerzas de Apokolips una vez que el grupo aterrice en la superficie del planeta. Miembros del Escuadrón serán asesinados, durante la batalla, Lashina confrontara a Bernadeth y la matara. Darkseid, se encontrara furioso porque Lashina llevó humanos a Apokolips, en ese momento traerá a la vida a Bernadeth y matara a Lashina con sus rayos omega. A los sobrevivientes del Escuadrón Suicida se les permitió regresar a casa.

No entiendo, de que sirvió que tu me contactaras y que yo hablara con Kal - pregunto confundida

La imagen del bar desapareció, Kent Nelson se quito el casco y se miraron de frente - logramos encaminarlos a algo más grande, ellos se reencontraran en un futuro 

Pero Darkseid la matara - luego pensó en algo - la va a traer de nuevo a la vida

Este asiente - si, Darkseid resucitara a Lashina y la enviara con las Furias a otra misión para recuperar a Mister Miracle, ella lo ayudara a escapar...debido a su amistad y al plan

Que has dicho? - pregunta más confundida

Kent se gira y mira hacia el otro lado de la azotea - debido a que ella, esta aquí con nosotros - Barda miraba, hacia donde tiene su vista el Dr. Destino, Lashina con su ropa de Duchess salió de la oscuridad

Sabía que no me equivocaba, estabas aquí Barda...me alegro de verte en realidad - le dijo, la esposa de Scott le sonrió. Lashina volvió hablar y miro a Kent - que traman

Barda no sabía que decir - en realidad no se, no me a dicho mucho...me pidió contactar a Kal

Que sucede, habla viejo - grito Lashina

El asiente con la cabeza - Si todo, sale como lo he visto...cumplirás tu deseo de conocer a tu hijo - Barda mira al Dr y luego a su "hermana"

Lashina se le queda mirando y susurra - ...Kon-El...

...pero, ella no puede tener hijo, en un entrenamiento hace mucho años, su útero quedo dañado - dijo Barda, ante una silenciosa Lashina

Con lo que dijo después el Doctor Fate, ambas quedaron heladas - mañana, no permitas que Amada Waller muera. Ella junto a otras personas, desde que Superman ataco el planeta están trabajando el la creación de su reemplazo. Si es que el vuelve estar contra las personas de la tierra, pero aun el experimento no funciona...para crear a Galatea no hubo problema, pero crear al varón eso es otra cosa, es allí donde entras tu...según la visión, ustedes estarán juntos en una azotea y ella les robara su muestras genéticas en dos horas más y nacerá el Superman definitivo, tiene un gran futuro - Lashina se quedó escuchando la parte final

Como que en dos horas más - grito Barda

Lashina sonrió - no voy a perder esta oportunidad... Me quiero vengar de Bernardeth y quiero a mi hijo - Barda la va a interrumpir - escuche todo, se que moriré pero volveré a la vida. Lo mejor es que tengo una idea, me descubriré ante Waller y me seguirá

Y así ella robara... Sus cosas, o por los dioses. Es una excelente idea - decía Barda

Lashina se acercó a Nelson - usa control mental en Waller y has que vaya donde le voy a informar en un par de minutos - la amante de Kal mira a Barda - cuando llegué el momento, me avisas

Barda asintió a esto y Lashina le dio la ubicación de la azotea. 

* * *

_Año 2000...Durante la época en que Clark estuvo bajo el control de Darkseid_

Almerac

Palacio real, dormitorio de la reina Maxima en su interior

Lord Kal-El, hijo adoptivo de Darkseid quien es el amo señor de Apokolips. El joven se despierta en una cama sábanas rosas y mira a su alrededor para reconocer en donde se encuentra, hay un espejo en el cielo del dormitorio que lo refleja el y a la mujer de cabello rojo en la cama. Hay imágenes de la misma mujer a diferentes edades en las paredes. Se levanta rápidamente, busca su armadura. Se la esta poniendo, cuando la mujer a su lado debajo de las sábanas, se empieza a mover. Decide quedarse en silenció para que no despierte, luego termina de vestirse y abandona la habitación en completo silencio sin mirar hacia atrás a la mujer que dormía en la cama. Lo pasaron muy bien, durante su tiempo juntos pero se acabó. Solo cumplía con ordenes de su padre, en un callejón a las afueras del palacio Lashina lo esperaba sentada en una caja.

Me esperabas, cariño - pregunto el

Ella se le quedo mirando, luego giro su cabeza y pregunto - como estuvo compartir la cama, con esa reina - el le acaricia la mejilla

No seas así, sabes que esto solo lo hago por mi padre. La única mujer que me encanta, eres tu mi amor - ella tarareó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acariciando su mejilla contra su cabello 

Se miraron - cuando hablas así, enseguida me tienes en tus manos - Lashina ronroneó - te extrañé mientras no estabas.

Lashina besó su mejilla, el le hablo - logre convencerla que seria suyo, si me entregaba la cantidad de armamento que hablamos - se miraron y el sonrió - me los dejo listos anoche, dormí con ella y esta mañana después de la siguiente ronda se los mande a padre

Bien hecho, cariño - ambos estaban abrazados - Highfather, creerá que ella lo atacó...mientras que nosotros acatamos y gobernamos el planeta que el nos tiene prohibido tocar 

Ella abrió el tuvo de luz y tomo la mano de el - después de todo, aprendí de mi padre el arte del engaño...todo esta saliendo muy bien

Si, mi Lord...ahora es tiempo de celebrar vamos a nuestro dormitorio a quitarte esa ropa y aun exquisito baño - Kal sonrió

El hijo adoptivo beso con pasión sus labios y desaparecieron

* * *

Apokolips

Castillo de Darkseid, dormitorio de Lord Kal-El y Lashina.

La pareja se encontraba en una bañera de hidromasaje.

Así que no sospecharan de nosotros, tuve un excelente plan - decía el príncipe - Me tuve que entregar ante esa loca, pero ¿qué mejor manera de ganar su confianza? hasta que ataquemos con su armamento, tenemos que tener de nuestro lado la reina Maxima - ella sonreía, ante lo que escuchaba - y si muere, podemos tomar ese planeta como nuestro...aunque estoy seguro que pronto padre me dará un planeta

Lashina se apoderó de su rostro y lo besó ardientemente. - Es que eres brillante, eres tan perfecto - susurró ella, mientras se alejaba de el por un momento. - me cuesta creerlo, un día gobernare un planeta junto al hijo de Darkseid.

Así será mi amor - Kal la atrajo más cerca de él, sus pechos presionados de forma muy tentadora contra su propia piel. - gobernaremos, el universo - sus ojos brillaban con determinación y verdad, pero luego pensó en algo - pero, esto no puede salir de aquí...recuerda que si mi padre escucha esto, somos historia.

Kal prefirió ser cauteloso, porque sabía mejor que nadie que si su padre escuchaba tal declaración, Darkseid mataría a Lashina de inmediato y probablemente lo destrozaría a el con Rayos Omega. Lashina lo miro y asintió con la cabeza - esa es una verdad irrefutable, absolutamente. 

_Pero para desgracia de ellos, Darkseid se había enterado de esto y al día siguiente le ordeno a Lashina llevar a su hijo a terapia con Granny para tenerlo manso. Y ella fue castigada por unas horas, debido al plan de Kal_

* * *

Luego salieron de la bañera y secaron sus cuerpos mutuamente, se tomaron las manos y caminaron desnudos hacia la gran cama que los esperaba, con amor y lujuria brillaban sus ojos como hipnóticos. Basado en sus labios hinchados, los dos ya se habían _divertido_ bastante en la bañera. Ella se separo de el, se metió primero en la cama y se acomodo para el. 

Kal la miró y Lashina se estremeció de deseo. - ven a recibir tu _recompensa_ , mi príncipe - ronroneó y se extendió sensualmente 

El miembro de Kal se crispó emocionado y gruñó en voz baja - Oh, _tengo la intención de hacerlo -_ se arrastró más cerca hasta que su muslo tocó la pierna doblada de Lashina. Pasó los dedos por la piel lisa y sintió que la atmósfera se nublaba con excitación sexual, presionando a su mujer como el cielo mismo.

Luego descendió sobre la guerra, devorando sus labios en un beso salvaje - si - murmuraba la líder de las Furies - si... mi amado Kal-El de Krypton, hijo de Darkseid.

* * *

Hace un año

Clark vuela rumbo al Daily Planet en su atuendo de Superman, aterriza en la azotea. Da unos giros a supervelocidad y se cambia a su atuendo de reportero. Se pone los lentes y camina hacia la puerta, que lo lleva a la escalera, cuando para su sorpresa había una mujer que lo estaba observando. Ella vestía ropa civil, se acerco a el.

Kal-El, a pasado tiempo - Kent estaba sorprendido, de que ella supiera su identidad

La mujer sonrió, en ese momento el reportero la reconoció - Barda...?

Si mi amigo, tenemos que hablar - le informa, su sonrisa se borra y suspira - que sucede, problemas en Apokolips o Lashina?

Ella niega con su cabeza - no, te traigo información de parte del Dr. Fate - Clark se le quedo viendo

Escucho - pregunto el - ella asintió

* * *

Fragmento de mi historia anterior, Man Of Steel Book 4

Días después de la muerte de Jonathan Kent

Barrios suicidas

Hogar de Big Barda y Scott Free, alguien toco la puerta principal. Desde la interior se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Scott se te quedaron la llaves, otra vez - al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que no era su marido. Si no, un hombre mayor desconocido - Hola, quien es usted - pregunto ella

Hola Barda o prefieres Big Barda - ella se le quedó viendo, dejando sus ojos muy abiertos - Mi nombre es Kent Nelson, conoció como el Dr. Destiny...podemos hablar hablar adentro, tuve una visión de una ex-hermana tuya llamada Lashina y que va a necesitar tu ayuda en un futuro.

Sin que ella le diera permiso, ingreso a la casa. Ella se encontraba sorprendida ante esto, se quedó pensando en Lashina que sería tan importante que el mismo Dr. Destiny había venido hablar con ella. Barda nunca lo había visto, pero sabía por Scott que el es una persona muy importante. Así que se giro entró de nuevo a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para escuchar lo que le tiene que decir.

* * *

_Año 2000_

_Apokolips. días antes_

_Armagetto, en el escondite de Amazing Grace._

En el dormitorio de la pelirroja, Kal se encontraba dormido y desnudo en la cama de ella. El actual guerrero luego de un encuentro fugas con Lashina, se topo con Grace y el hermano de ella, Glorious Godfrey en una revuelta. Lo convencieron de ir al hogar de la joven, se pusieron a beber y jugaron con su mente. Darkseid estaba en las sombras observando esto, su plan estaba resultando como el lo había planeado. Ellos controlarían la mente de Kal, haciendo que falsamente se una al pueblo de Apokolips para derrocar a al amo oscuro, ellos le habían metido esas ideas a Lord Kal-El en la cabeza creyendo que eran suyas se las dijo a Lashina. El hermano de Grace terminando aquí su misión, volvería a la tierra bajo la identidad del insoportable G. Gordon Godfrey continuar su otra misión desacreditando a los héroes de todo el planeta tierra. La primera fase del plan consiste simplemente en crear inmensas cantidades de daño colateral enviando criaturas a la Tierra para luchar contra los superheroes. El público comienza a resentirse con los héroes en medio de ellos, y por lo tanto Darkseid comienza la segunda fase de su plan es cuando es enviando el maestro manipulador Glorious Godfrey a la Tierra.

Comienza una campaña de odio contra los superhéroes que demuestra ser muy efectiva, irrita al público y finalmente conduce a una decisión presidencial de prohibir cualquier actividad superheroica. La fase final del plan consiste en el regreso de Kal-El a la tierra y la conquiste, revelándose como un traidor, siendo destruido por sus antiguos amigos.

* * *

En Apokolips los días iban pasando.

Con su memoria manipulada, Kal esta manipulado por Grace y Gordon lidera una revuelta en nombre de los Lowlies para sacarlos del infierno en donde viven. Pero tan rápido como defendió a estas pobres personas, el confundido Hombre de Acero los traiciono, alimentando su devoción a su padre adoptivo. En realidad, todo había sido un juego del poderoso amo de Apokolips. Quería verlo así, confundido, molesto, su caballero y finalmente su peón para que un día si es que recupera la memoria nunca olvide que fue uno de los hijos del poderoso Darkseid

La imagen se empezó alejar, hasta oscurecerse

* * *

Continuara... En el próximo capítulo: Volcana. 


End file.
